


Caught

by 007black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grade 9 Sam, High School AU, Lifeguard Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Modern, Mutual Pining, Pining Dean, Smart Sam, grade 12 Dean and Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Dean takes up a liking to swimming when his classmate Castiel gets a job as a lifeguard.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment your feedback! Thank you, hope you enjoy.

Dean loved coming to the pool, especially when Castiel was guarding. Castiel always wore the red muscle shirt and really short white swim trunks. Dean always wore the swim trunks that were two sizes to big, ensuring he wouldn’t embarrass himself. He was ten minutes into his laps when he heard his name being called. He looked up to the white tower where Castiel was sitting, looking at the other side of the pool. Dean scaned the pool for anyone else who might know his name. His brother was by the entrance waving enthusiastically at him. Dean swam over and got out of the water. 

“Dad says you need to drive me to my math study group.” Sam says pouting. 

Dean started to head towards the changing room when he realizes he doesn’t know how Sam knew were he was as he never told him. “How’d you know where I was?”

“Dean, you come here every week at this time when Castiel is guarding to stare at his muscles. I’ve never seen you go to a pool otherwise, your not being subtle.” Sam says as he crosses his arms over his chest. Dean doesn’t want to leave Sam and Castiel in the same room without him there, as he doesn’t trust his little brother not to share the information he kept close to his heart. Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist and started pulling him to the change room. He didn’t want to risk being outed. 

“Dean, it’s my job to watch over the patrons and make sure nothing bad happens, it’s safe to leave Sam out here.” Dean felt his face redden as he turned around to see Castiel looking at him. He searched his mind for a logical explanation as to why Sam had to enter the changing rooms with him, to find nothing when Sam started to explain. 

“Dean is just afraid if I’m out here alone he won’t be able to stop me from telling you why he’s here. What time do you get off? Dean will be here to take you out to a coffee date.” Dean slapped his hand over his face. He didn’t remove said hand until he heard Castiel shout back he was off at 8:30. He looked at Castiel in surprise but he just smiled and he was being pulled into the changing rooms so he could drive his brother in decent clothes.

The car ride was filled with Sam and Dean arguing about Castiel’s feelings. Dean refused to believe that Castiel returned his feelings. After Sam entered the library safely, Dean made his way back to the pool. If Dean didn’t show up, he figured it would only make his situation worse. He pulled up at the main entrance. Castiel was standing outside leaning against the glass of the doors, his backpack at his feet. Dean unlocked the passenger side door and motioned for Castiel to join him. The ride to the nearest coffee shop was silent and Dean just played his music, trying not to freak out. 

They both got out of the car and made their way into the shop and ordered their drinks, and went to go sit down. “He wasn’t pranking me right?” Castiel was the first speak, both hands around his tea mug. “You wanted to take me on a date right?” 

Dean saw he had two options. Apologize and lie about his feelings ruining any chances he had or man up and tell Castiel how he felt and maybe he could have his happy ending. Dean chose the one where he had a chance. “No pranks Cas, I really like you and I hope this can be our first date of many.” He slowly raised his eyes to Cas’ and watched as the other man smiled. 

“I’d like that too Dean.” Dean finally smiled with Cas and leaned over both their drinks to kiss him. They only pulled away when they noticed the cheering coming from outside. Sam and his study group had apparently followed them and were quite happy with this turn of events.


End file.
